The incidence of cutaneous malignant melanoma is increasing faster than any other cancer in the United States. Since early diagnosis and intervention are important in potentially altering the course of malignant melanoma, attention has focused on identifying individuals at high risk. According to the medical literature, there is a correlation between quantitative measures of nevi and risk of melanoma. The goal of this proposal is to conduct research pertinent to melanoma by combining relative risk estimates and their variances from previously conducted studies. The strengths and consistency of the observed associations will be examined through a large meta-analysis of nevi counts (total body and site-specific) and the relation to melanoma. Eventually, the strength and consistency of the relative risk estimates (RRs) may focus the selection of measures in a planned case-control study or direct future clinical or laboratory investigations. Moreover, a quantitative review of relative risk (RRs) estimates will help identify high-risk populations, and may guide future cancer prevention efforts within the community.